Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure
is the opening theme for the Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure series. The song debuts in episode 1 on February 3th, 2019. Sequence The opening begins with a pink star with streams of light with the same colors as the Cures' theme colors zooming out of a light pink starry background. Then, each individual Cure in their civilian forms pops up, each with a different background: pink stars for Hikaru, blue hearts for Lala, orange suns for Elena, and purple crescent moons for Madoka. Then Prunce and Fuwa, who pops out of the Twinkle Book, are shown. Fuwa flies towards the screen and they zoom in on the star in her eye, now showing what looks like space. The Cures are then seen riding a rocket ship, drawing with their Star Color Pens. As the ship flies away, the logo appears. The background then changes to dark blue with a yellow and pink star zooming in, revealing Hikaru walking as the Earth turns with drawings of stars, UFOs, a telescope, and constellations among other things in the sky. Hikaru then jumps into the sky, where they zoom in on her eye and show her dancing with Prunce and Fuwa. Back on Earth, she and Fuwa approach the spaceship, where the other Cures and Prunce await them. They run toward each other with Fuwa flying into Lala's arms and Hikaru touching the golden orbs on Lala's antennae. They are all then inside the spaceship as they fly through space. The next scene shows Hikaru standing on a watery surface as she observes the stars with the Rhythm Scope, followed by Lala in her spaceship reading a book while a bowl of snacks levitates next to her, with one flying into her mouth, then followed by Elena hanging laundry to dry with her siblings as she looks at the sunset, and finally followed by Madoka practicing her archery at her dojo at night. The scene after that shows a montage of all the Princess Star Color Pens. When Hikaru grabs the Taurus one, it starts to glow. The next scene features the girls in their Cure forms fighting off the Nottoreis with their respective attacks. Then they show Blue Cat overlooking the city, with her glasses being zoomed in on next, revealing the Notraiders. Then, they show the Cures holding up their Twinkle Sticks and performing Southern Cross Shot as they form a multicolored star. That star shoots into the air and a single yellow star descends before a final shot of the Cures is shown. Starting from episode 26 onward, Yuni was added during various scenes, starting with her being shown with her Rainbow Perfume and also appearing along with the other Cures as Cosmo before the logo appears, as well as the scenes near and inside the rocket. During the part with the Cures attacking the Nottorei, the scene of her as Blue Cat is replaced with her as Cosmo also battling Nottorei with her perfume. The scene after that featuring the Notraiders is also updated to show Darknest as well as Aiwarn wearing a yellow parka, but Bakenyan is removed because of him being one of Blue Cat's aliases. Cosmo is also added to the very last shot. In episode 32, the scene with the montage of the Princess Star Color Pens is replaced with one where the 12 pens surround Fuwa and change her into a unicorn. In addition to that, the scene featuring Southern Cross Shot is replaced with unicorn Fuwa along with the five Cures forming a star around her and performing an unnamed group attack. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Dokkidoki dorīmu ga kirameku Wakkuwaku wārudo hirogaru Hirari! Ginga tobikoe Kirari! Kimi mo Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua Motto deaitai tsune ni "suki" yori "daisuki" Atsumetara hāto wa mujūryoku Mikke! Fushigi furenzu made muchū ni natte uchū e zenshin Gō sain mattecha irarenai! Look upon a star✰ karafuru na kanōsei Mirai jizai ni egakeru yo Fantajia naito negai wo kanae!! Dokkidoki♡ dorīmu ga kirameku Wakkuwaku✰ wārudo hirogaru Go! Go! Sōzō ijō no kanata e Meccha yaba dōnaru? Ashita mo Issho nara supākuru wandafō! Muteki! Egao tsunaide Kirari! Kimi mo Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua Purikyua!! |-|Japanese= ドッキドキ　ドリームが煌めく ワックワク　ワールド広がる ヒラリ！銀河　飛び越え キラリ！キミも　スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア もっと出会いたい　常に"好き"より"大好き" 集めたら　ハートは無重力＜ムゲンダイマジネーション＞ みっけ！フシギフレンズまで　夢中になって宇宙へ前進 ゴーサイン　待ってちゃいられない！ Look upon a star✰　カラフルな可能性 未来自在に　描けるよ ファンタジアナイト　願いを　叶え！！ ドッキドキ♡　ドリームが煌めく ワックワク✰　ワールド広がる Go！Go！想像以上の彼方へ めっちゃヤバ　どーなる？明日も 一緒なら　スパークル　ワンダフォー！ ムテキ！笑顔　つないで キラリ！キミも　スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア プリキュア！！ |-|English= Heart throbbing dreams are shining Exciting worlds are expanding Lightly! Jump over the galaxy Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure I want to encounter more "I love you"s than the usual "I like you"s Our connected hearts are bound by zero gravity (infinite imagination) Look! Even strange friends can daydream and head straight to space I won't wait for the go sign! Look upon a star☆ These colorful possibilities Are what freely draw out the future A fantasia night will make wishes come true!! Heart throbbing♡ dreams are shining Exciting worlds☆ are expanding Go! Go! Go beyond your imagination What should I do tomorrow? Sparkle wonderfully when we're together! Invincible! When connecting smiles Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Pretty Cure!! Movie Size ver. |-|Romaji= Dokkidoki dorīmu ga kirameku Wakkuwaku wārudo hirogaru Hirari! Ginga tobikoe Kirari! Kimi mo Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua Motto deaitai tsune ni "suki" yori "daisuki" Atsumetara hāto wa mujūryoku Mikke! Fushigi furenzu made muchū ni natte uchū e zenshin Gō sain mattecha irarenai! Look upon a star✰ karafuru na kanōsei Mirai jizai ni egakeru yo Fantajia naito negai wo kanae!! Dokkidoki♡ dorīmu ga kirameku Wakkuwaku✰ wārudo hirogaru Go! Go! Sōzō ijō no kanata e Meccha yaba dōnaru? Ashita mo Issho nara supākuru wandafō! Muteki! Egao tsunaide Kirari! Kimi mo Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua Mugendaimajineishon Tokimeki terepōtēshon Dokkidoki♡ dorīmu ga kirameku Wakkuwaku☆ wārudo hirogaru Go! Go! Sōzō ijō no kanata e Meccha yaba dōnaru? Ashita mo Issho nara supākuru wandafō! Muteki! Egao tsunaide Kirari! Kimi mo Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua Purikyua!! |-|Japanese= ドッキドキ　ドリームが煌めく ワックワク　ワールド広がる ヒラリ！銀河　飛び越え キラリ！キミも　スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア もっと出会いたい　常に"好き"より"大好き" 集めたら　ハートは無重力＜ムゲンダイマジネーション＞ みっけ！フシギフレンズまで　夢中になって宇宙へ前進 ゴーサイン　待ってちゃいられない！ Look upon a star✰　カラフルな可能性 未来自在に　描けるよ ファンタジアナイト　願いを　叶え！！ ドッキドキ♡　ドリームが煌めく ワックワク✰　ワールド広がる Go！Go！想像以上の彼方へ めっちゃヤバ　どーなる？明日も 一緒なら　スパークル　ワンダフォー！ ムテキ！笑顔　つないで キラリ！キミも　スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア ムゲンダイマジネイション　＜ムゲンダイマジネーション＞ トキメキテレポーテーション　＜トキメキテレポーテーション＞ ドッキドキ♡　ドリームが煌めく ワックワク☆　ワールド広がる Go! Go! 想像以上の彼方へ めっちゃヤバ　どーなる？明日も 一緒なら　スパークルワンダフォー！ ムテキ！笑顔　つないで キラリ！君も　スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア　プリキュア！！﻿ |-|English= Heart throbbing dreams are shining Exciting worlds are expanding Lightly! Jump over the galaxy Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure I want to encounter more "I love you"s than the usual "I like you"s Our connected hearts are bound by zero gravity (infinite imagination) Look! Even strange friends can daydream and head straight to space I won't wait for the go sign! Look upon a star☆ These colorful possibilities Are what freely draw out the future A fantasia night will make wishes come true!! Heart throbbing♡ dreams are shining Exciting worlds☆ are expanding Go! Go! Go beyond your imagination What should I do tomorrow? Sparkle wonderfully when we're together! Invincible! When connecting smiles Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Infinite imagination (infinite imagination) Exciting teleportation (exciting teleportation) Heart throbbing♡ dreams are shining Exciting☆ worlds are expanding Go! Go! Go beyond your imagination What should I do tomorrow? Sparkle wonderfully when we're together! Invincible! When connecting smiles Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Pretty Cure!! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= - 5 PRECURE Ver.= Dokkidoki dorīmu ga kirameku Wakkuwaku wārudo hirogaru Purikyua #FFAA1D|So}}/ Dokkidoki♡ dorīmu ga kirameku Wakkuwaku☆ wārudo hirogaru Meccha yaba dōnaru? Ashita mo Issho nara supākuru wandafō! Purikyua #3EB489|Mi}}/ Dokkidoki♡ dorīmu ga minagiru Wakkuwaku☆ wārudo fukuramu Okimari rūru wa goenryo Ittsu・mai・sutairu de sā yukou! Purikyua #FFAA1D|So}}/ #3EB489|Mi}}/ Dokkidoki♡ dorīmu ga kirameku Wakkuwaku☆ wārudo hirogaru Meccha yaba dōnaru? Ashita mo Issho nara supākuru wandafō! #FFAA1D|So}}/ Muteki! Egao tsunaide #3EB489|Mi}}/ Kirari! Kimi mo Sutā☆ Purikyua Purikyua!! }} |-|Japanese= ドッキドキ　ドリームが煌めく ワックワク　ワールド広がる ヒラリ！銀河　飛び越え キラリ！君も　スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア もっと出会いたい　常に"好き"より"大好き" 集めたら　ハートは無重力　＜ムゲンダイマジネーション＞ みっけ！　フシギフレンズまで　夢中になって宇宙へ前進 ゴーサイン　待ってちゃいられない！ Look upon a star☆　カラフルな可能星 未来自在に　描けるよ ファンタジアナイト　願いを　叶え！！ ドッキドキ♡　ドリームが煌めく ワックワク☆　ワールド広がる Go! Go! 想像以上の彼方へ めっちゃヤバ　どーなる？明日も 一緒なら　スパークルワンダフォー！ ムテキ！笑顔　つないで キラリ！君も　スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア クエスチョン明かしたい　"なぜ？"が導く"大発見" 欲張りな　ハートでひとっ飛び　＜トキメキテレポーテーション＞ チェック！おしゃれトレンドなら　地球じゃBAD宇宙が最新 単なるガールじゃいられない！ Shining like a star☆　またたきは可能性 フカノウなんて　追い越すよ コズミックアイズ　未来を　開け！！ ドッキドキ♡　ドリームがみなぎる ワックワク☆　ワールドふくらむ Enjoy! 想定外もおまかせ お決まり　ルールはご遠慮 イッツ・マイ・スタイルで　さぁ行こう！ ヒラリ！銀河　飛び越え キラリ！君も　スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア ムゲンダイマジネイション　＜ムゲンダイマジネーション＞ トキメキテレポーテーション　＜トキメキテレポーテーション＞ ちっぽけな　私を　手まねく おいでよと　奇跡が　またたく ドッキドキ♡　ドリームが煌めく ワックワク☆　ワールド広がる Go! Go! 想像以上の彼方へ めっちゃヤバ　どーなる？明日も 一緒なら　スパークルワンダフォー！ ムテキ！笑顔　つないで キラリ！君も　スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア　プリキュア！！﻿ |-|English= Heart throbbing dreams are shining Exciting worlds are expanding Lightly! Jump over the galaxy Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure I want to encounter more "I love you"s than the usual "I like you"s Our connected hearts are bound by zero gravity (infinite imagination) Look! Even strange friends can daydream and head straight to space I won't wait for the go sign! Look upon a star☆ These colorful possibilities Are what freely draw out the future A fantasia night will make wishes come true!! Heart throbbing♡ dreams are shining Exciting☆ worlds are expanding Go! Go! Go beyond your imagination What should I do tomorrow? Sparkle wonderfully when we're together! Invincible! When connecting smiles Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure I want to question "why" so we can be led to a "big discovery" Let yourself be greedy and listen to your heart (exciting teleportation) Check! If it's about fashion trends, the Earth is BAD and the universe is the latest news I simply can't remain being a mere girl! Shining like a star☆ There are many shining possibilities You just got to overcome the impossible Open up the future with those cosmic eyes!! Heart throbbing♡ dreams are overflowing Exciting☆ worlds are inflating Enjoy! Leave those high expectations with me Please don't abide by those normal rules It's my style so come on, let's go! Lightly! Jump over the galaxy Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Infinite imagination (infinite imagination) Exciting teleportation (exciting teleportation) Don't stand and watch, just give me your hand Come on now, miracles are shining Heart throbbing♡ dreams are shining Exciting☆ worlds are expanding Go! Go! Go beyond your imagination What should I do tomorrow? Sparkle wonderfully when we're together! Invincible! When connecting smiles Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Pretty Cure!! Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene *Yuni/Cure Cosmo (starting from episode 26) *Prunce *Fuwa (starts appearing as a unicorn in episode 32) *Amamiya Siblings *Star Princesses *Nottorei *Blue Cat (from episode 1 - 25) *Darknest *Garuouga *Aiwarn *Tenjo *Bakenyan (episode 1 - 25) *Kappard Audio Trivia *This song marks Kitagawa Rie's return to singing Pretty Cure openings since Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Part2. Gallery Sparkle StarTwin Hikaru.jpg Sparkle StarTwin Lala.jpg Sparkle StarTwin Elena.jpg Sparkle StarTwin Madoka.jpg Sparkle StarTwin Yuni.jpg Sparkle StarTwin Prunce.jpg Sparkle StarTwin Star.jpg Sparkle Milky in the op drawing.jpg Sparkle_StarTwin_Soleil.jpg Sparkle_StarTwin_Selene.jpg Sparkle StarTwin Cosmo.jpg Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Opening 1 Moment.png Sparkle StarTwin Hikaru and Prunce dancing.jpg Sparkle StarTwin The girls meeting each other.jpg Sparkle StarTwin Hikaru touching Lala's antenae.png Sparkle StarTwin The girls on the rocket.jpg Sparkle StarTwin The girls with Yuni in the rocket.jpg Sparkle Hikaru holding the telescope.png Sparkle StarTwin Hikaru look at the stars.jpg Sparkle StarTwin Lala reading.jpg Sparkle Lala reading her book.png Sparkle StarTwin Elena with her family.jpg Sparkle Elene looking in the distance.png Sparkle StarTwin Madoka practicing her archery.jpg Sparkle Madoka after letting go of the arrow.png Screenshot_2019-02-13-14-54-47.png Screenshot_2019-02-13-14-54-54.png Screenshot_2019-02-13-14-55-03.png Screenshot 2019-02-13-14-55-12.png Screenshot 2019-02-13-14-55-24.png Screenshot 2019-02-13-14-55-33.png Screenshot 2019-02-13-14-57-47.png Screenshot 2019-02-13-14-57-55.png Sparkle StarTwin Aquaris pen.png Screenshot 2019-02-13-14-58-25.png Screenshot_2019-02-13-14-58-33.png Screenshot_2019-02-13-14-58-41.png Sparkle StarTwin Star Ready to fight.jpg Sparkle Star using her attack.png Sparkle StarTwin Milky using her attack.jpg Sparkle Soleil using her attack.png Sparkle Selene using her attack.png Sparkle StarTwin Mysterious girl.jpg Sparkle StarTwin Cosmo with her Rainbow Perfume.jpg Sparkle evil villain shadow.png Sparkle StarTwin Darknest.jpg Sparkle StarTwin The Knot Raiders.jpg Sparkle Cures using their group attack.png Star_Twinkle_OP.jpg Sparke StarTwin Last scene with Cosmo.jpg Videos Category:Stubs